


New chapter

by Tojiriki



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tojiriki/pseuds/Tojiriki
Summary: One-shot sequel to Subaru's Vampire end in Diabolik lovers Dark Fate.
Relationships: Komori Yui & Sakamaki Subaru, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	New chapter

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see in the description, this is a Diabolik lovers (SubaYui) one-shot and also my first time writing. I rarely write so feel free to tell me if something is wrong or not suitable. Enjoy reading.

At the Eden castle, the pureblood, also known as the new vampire king, was sprinting back to the Sakamaki’s mansion, where his loved one was in labor. 

_Crap... Why is he so impatient?! _, he thought to himself as he recalled the moment he promised his wife to be with her in that precious moment.__

______________________ _

___“Hey Subaru, do you think I will make it through?”_

_“What are you talking about? I have promised you that I will be there to support you during labor. So don’t worry too much. And I believe it will be a healthy delivery.”_

_“Aw Subaru, when did you know how to use such sweet words, I remember you were violent back then.”, said as her soft giggles slipped through her mouth._

_“Erm...”, he blushed,” People can change you know.”._

_It was a beautiful moment to him, his beloved wife giggled warmly while their son was waiting till the due day, which was within a few months. He still hadn’t believed that he would have his small family, which would be new, promising chapters of his life._

_“Thanks to you...”, he looked down at her belly, “...and him that I’m able to be gentle. I was a filthy monster back then, always threw tantrums after tan-“_

_Yui didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence as she gently put her finger to his lips._

_“Subaru... Don’t underestimate him, he might understand you. How much longer do I have to tell you that you’re not a monster... but the sweetest, kindest man I’ve ever met in my life.”, she said teasingly yet there was still a hint of a serious tone._

_“Fine... I-”_

_“Ah-!”_

_“What’s wrong?!”_

_Her hands slowly caressed her stomach, “Seems like someone is feeling a little cramped in there.”._

_His tensed shoulders were soon relaxed, “Stop causing your mother trouble, will ya? She has been really tired recently, so be a little patient. You will meet us soon enough.”_

_The room soon filled with Yui’s laugh and her husband’s tease at his impatient son. The only thing they could do was waiting for the day when his Highness would be brought into this world. _  
_____________________

__It was unexpected news that he had canceled the meeting just to fulfill his promise with her. It was sudden that he even forgot his teleportation ability and ran as he has never run before._ _

___Subaru! _, he heard her voice calling for him.  
"Yui! Hang in there, I'm coming!"__

__The mansion's doors burst open, the albino didn't have time to breathe after the running._ _

__"Your Majesty! Her Grace is-", the butler was interrupted._ _

__"I know, where is she now?!"- asked the pureblood._ _

__"Ah- She's in your room, please be quick!"_ _

__Subaru nodded then ran as fast as he could and right in front of the door, he froze._ _

__An innocent cry broke out into the room._ _

__Just a moment ago, the castle was chaotic due to the unexpected delivery. But now, everything stopped its movement and fell into silence, only left with the cries of their newborn._ _

__His mind went blank, his heartbeat ran for a mile, his eyes were a mixture of all feelings: surprise, concern, fear, hesitation, guilt... yet there was still happiness. His trembled hands slowly opened the door as he tried to remain calm. The first thing he saw was the scenery of his exhausted "beloved" panting and sweating and his son in one of the maids' arms._ _

__"Ah! Congratulations, your Majesty! Please take a look at his Highness!". The maid gently lifted the infant, Subaru's eyes were filled with tears when he first met his son's gaze upon his father. His callous thumb caressed the newborn's cheek with hesitation that he would hurt the small and fragile baby._ _

__"Welcome to this world, Haruto..."._ _

__Haruto chuckled happily like a response to his father's touch. It was a beautiful moment that everyone in the room had to shed tears of happiness for a healthy delivery. "Your Majesty, we will clean him up so that you and her Grace can spend time with his Highness later."_ _

__He nodded and immediately went to his wife. She slowly met his eyes, "Subaru... he... made it...". The albino gently held her hand and kissed her as he apologized for not fulfilling his promise._ _

__"I'm sorry Yui, I didn't make it in time."_ _

__"It's fine Subaru... I know you're busy with... the work."- she forgave him through her heavy breathing, "How's he, who does he resembled ?"_ _

__"He's fine, you will see him in a bit."_ _

__Right after that, a maid handed him his son wrapped in a soft blanket._ _

__"We will take our leave."_ _

__"Thank you for your support."- he thanked them._ _

__They bowed and left the baby to the couple and for their personal time together._ _

__"Haruto...", she looked at her sleeping son warmly and slightly touched his face, "...he has your appearance, Subaru..."_ _

__"And your warm laugh." She blushed at his comment. The newborn opened his eyes and happily held his mother's finger._ _

__For Subaru, it was the most delightful moment in his life, the mother fed his firstborn child. Her dear gazes at him made him remember when he saw Christa for the last time before she ended the vampire's curse._ _

__It was a look between mother and son. Not between lovers._ _

__"Subaru...", he didn't realize he was lost in thoughts when he heard his beloved call for him._ _

__"Yui... Do you think I will be a good father? 'Cause I didn't have a great childhood so... I'm scared that I will mess up and... He will end up just like me..."_ _

__"I do not know what the future holds... However, I believe that we will figure it out... together."_ _

__His anxiety soon faded away._ _

___Yeah, we will find a way _, he thought.__

__He scooted closer to her, planted a kiss on her forehead, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder._ _

__"I'm looking forward to that future, when you, Haruto, and I will be a happy family."_ _

__The couple watched their baby as he slept peacefully after feeding._ _

__Their new chapter has begun._ _

__THE END._ _


End file.
